SAKURA MAGIC y la búsqueda de las Cartas Clow
by alci-chan
Summary: Primero quiero avisar que esto es un crossover de Harry Potter, Sakura Card Captor y Rebelde rehecho después de ver de ver el total y rotundo fracaso de mi anterior intento. Bueno, pido disculpas a aquellos a quienes dañé la vista al leer mi anterior y bo


center1/center

centerLa verdad de Severus Snape/center

El viento soplaba amenazador entre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, o al menos así era como llamaban los estudiantes a los bosques de los terrenos del castillo del colegio Hogwarts. El castillo era negro como el azabache con un impotente conjunto de torres y gran cantidad de ventanas, algunas iluminadas debido a la oscuridad de la noche.  
Una extraña figura brincaba de árbol en árbol; su silueta mostraba un color rosa en la piel y un cuerpo pequeño y rechoncho, con orejas de conejo y el cuerpo unido a la cabeza, sin cuello, como si fueran uno solo. Se movía muy aprisa. Parecía estar huyendo por la forma en la que observaba a su alrededor en busca de algo, jadeante pero divertido a la vez.  
Podía escuchar pasos que se aproximaban muy rápido debajo, en el bosque. Algo venía hacia él. Tan pronto como parpadeó la figura de una persona, que apareció de los adentros del bosque, se posó delante de él, en la punta de uno de los árboles, a no más de dos metros de distancia.  
-Te atrapé, Salto- dijo aquella persona con voz infantil dirigiéndose a él.  
La luz de la luna iluminaba a aquel ser dejando ver a una niña de no más de 12 años. Llevaba el uniforme femenino de los estudiantes de Hogwarts; una camisa que se escondía bajo una capa negra con el escudo del colegio en conjunto con una falda en pliegues de tonos oscuros y zapatos negros con medias grises hasta las rodillas. En su rostro deslumbraba una sonrisa de satisfacción junto con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Mechas de aquel cabello corto y castaño caían sobre sus mejillas rosas.  
Inmediatamente Salto dio un paso atrás, dio vuelta y echó a correr o mejor dicho a saltar. Sabía lo que vendría, pero antes quería divertirse un poco más ya que no encontraba satisfactorio que aquel juego acabara tan pronto.  
Antes de que pudiera estar muy lejos nuevamente se encontraba en frente de aquella niña. Ciertamente, si algo le iba bien a ella era el deporte, ágil y rápida, pero claro, no más que él en saltar.  
Un extraño ser amarillo con ojos tan pequeños como dos puntos llegó al lado de ella volando con sus pequeñas alas. No medía más de veinticinco centímetros. Su cola terminaba en unas mechas blancas.  
-Sakura, no le des tiempo para escapar- le dijo a la niña con voz chillona.  
-No lo haré, Kero- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.  
Sakura tomo entre sus manos una llave que colgaba de una cadena de cuero que llevaba puesta. La cadena desapareció dejando en sus manos únicamente aquella llave.  
Tenía un color rosa y en un extremo la forma de el pico de un pájaro del cual salían dos alas blancas, entre ellas unos rubíes brillantes.  
Sakura cerró los ojos y separó sus manos. La llave desprendía una luz y se mantenía en el aire.  
-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo. ¡Libérate! -Dijo Sakura en voz alta poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. La llave se iluminó aun más y como a alargarse expulsando una ráfaga de viento que ponía resistencia a que Sakura lo agarrara. Así, se convirtió en un báculo con la misma forma que tenía la llave en uno de los extremos un tanto más grande.  
Tras agarrarlo fuertemente lo levantó y con un golpe seco colocó aquél extremo con forma de pico de pájaro frente a Salto.  
- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces¡Carta Clow! –dijo Sakura claramente.  
Salto se convirtió en una extraña sustancia entre líquido y gaseoso. Este se dirigió hasta la punta del báculo como si fuera adsorbido poniendo resistencia obteniendo una forma plana y mucho más pequeña que su cuerpo; Parecía un papel; una carta. Esta se dirigió hasta las manos de sakura quien la agarró y miró la parte delantera.  
La carta tenía la imagen de Salto grabada y debajo ponía «Salto». En la parte posterior llevaba una insignia.  
-¿Por qué no la pruebas?-Sugirió Kero mirando fijamente a Sakura.  
-Lo haré- dijo con entusiasmo. Le encantaba cuando probaba la magia de una Carta Clow. Sakura tomó entre sus dedos la carta y pensó «Por favor, cédeme tu poder para saltar». Dio un giro a su báculo mientras lanzaba la carta, tocando luego a esta con la punto del bábulo.  
-¡Salto!-Gritó cuando apareció una extraña insignia debajo de ella, la misma que estaba en la parte posterior de la carta, que mostraba un sol y una luna y muchos signos que por mucho que la veía y había visto, no entendía su significado.  
La carta se convirtió en aquel líquido extraño y formó unas alas en cada pié de Sakura.  
Sakura emitió un sonido de asombro y comenzó a saltar. Le sorprendía a sí misma como podía saltar tan alto como unos diez metros y lograr pasar más de quince metros de distancia en cada salto.  
Al cabo de un minuto se encontraba en las puertas del castillo seguida por Kero.  
-Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean. Está prohibido estar fuera del colegio o estar en los pasillos por las noches- Aclaró Sakura antes de que Kero abriera la puerta- ¡Espera!  
Kero frunció el entrecejo y antes de poder lanzar un reproche o pregunta Sakura se alejó hacia el lado izquierdo de la puerta. Nuevamente sacó una carta, pero no la que acababa de utilizar, esta mostraba la figura de un ave y debajo ponía «Vuelo». Hizo lo mismo que con la carta Salto y las pequeñas alas del báculo se convirtieron en las grandes y hermosas alas de un ave.  
Cruzó una pierna sobre él dejando las alas en la parte de atrás y con un pequeño impulso ascendió hasta una de las ventanas más próxima. Volaba.  
Sacó una barita de uno de los bolsillos de su capa con la cual apuntó hacia a la ventana.  
-¡Alohomora!  
La ventana se abrió de golpe.  
-Ese hechizo no te lo han enseñado en clase- dijo Kero en forma de reproche pero a la vez de asombro- No se les enseña ese hechizo a los de primero en el primer mes de clases¿o no?  
-Mi hermana me enseñó cómo hacerlo en año pasado- dijo sakura encogiéndose de hombros- claro que nunca lo había probado por que hasta entonces no tenía barita- aclaró al ver la cara de Kero a punto de hacer una interrogación acerca de aquello.

Llegaron hasta las mazmorras en donde se encontraban los dormitorios y la sala común de los estudiantes que pertenecían a la misma casa que Sakura; Slytherin.  
Durante el camino por poco el conserje Filch los ve si no es por que Kero tumba a Sakura hacia un lado y Peeves intentó darles en la cabeza a ambos con todo objeto que se encontraba lanzándoselos luego de que el conserje no los viera. Lograron llegar antes de que Filch fuera a investigar todo ese ruido, pero no se sorprendió al ver a Peeves ya que se la pasa destrozando y tirando cosas (lo que por cierto lo hace enojar mucho).

center• • •/center La luna llena se encontraba detrás de una casa muy vieja, de aspecto desmejorable y lúgubre. Aquella luna iluminaba la noche. Sólo un letrero pudo indicarle a Sakura donde se encontraba. «La Casa de Los Gritos». Kero estaba allí a su lado contemplando aquel lugar con el entrecejo fruncido y miraba una que otra vez a Sakura con cara de preocupación. No había ruido alguno, sólo el rugir del viento. En el techo de aquél lúgubre lugar había alguien, Sakura no podía distinguir bien quien era, la oscuridad lo ocultaba, la luna a su espalda alumbraba su figura. Unas alas de su espalda se alzaron, como a punto de tomar vuelo, un hermoso cabello plateado brillaba con intensidad por la luz de la luna. Abrió los ojos color dorado y su miraba era fulminaba a Sakura desde lo lejos… Todo comenzó a verse borroso…. Nuevamente estaba ahí, en su cama. Podía escuchar que alguien la llamaba.  
-kura… Sakura…  
Se despertó de aquel sueño. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la claridad. Delante de su cama podía distinguir a una niña de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en dos trenzas altas como dos coletas.  
-¿Chiharu? Preguntó para comprobar si era quien pensaba, realmente no podía distinguir bien a aquella niña.  
-Ajá- contestó con una voz de desesperación- Sakura, ya falta poco para que comience la clase, sino te apresuras no tendrás tiempo de desayunar.  
-¡Eh?-Chilló Sakura.  
-Te espero en el Gran Comedor, si llegas.  
Chiharu salió de la habitación lo más prisa que pudo dejando a Sakura acostada quien inmediatamente se incorporó en la cama aun con mucho sueño. No pudo dormir mucho la noche pasada.  
Por lo visto Kero estaba dormido, por que no había salido del cajón donde dormía a despertarla, pero eso la alivió un poco ya que Chiharu lo hubiese visto.  
Sakura solía generalmente levantarse tarde, (por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Kero) pero lograba casi siempre llegar a tiempo.  
Pequeños rayos de luz entraban por las ranuras de las ventanas. Había cinco camas adorseladas de colgaduras con estampados de flores en la habitación (una decoración que ella y sus compañeras habían hecho). Todas abiertas indicando que las demás ya habían bajado a desayunar.  
Recordó aquel sueño, ya lo había tenido varias veces: La Casa de Los Gritos, la luna llena, la persona de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, alas y su mirada… Ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como una película. ¿Qué podría ser o significar ese sueño¿Realmente tenía un significado como ella pensaba¿o simplemente pensaba tanto en él que por eso seguí soñándolo? Pero pronto recordó algo importante; tenía que ir a clases.  
No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al Gran Comedor, tiempo que se felicitó a sí misma; había tardado menos que otras veces y hoy sí iba a poder desayunar.  
La inmensa sala tenía cuatro mesas alargadas repletas de alumnos que murmuraban y leían su correspondencia, cada mesa pertenecía a una casa.  
El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba conformado por cuatro casas; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Para pertenecer a una de las casas había que tener la cualidad que los fundadores de Hogwarts exigieron. Los Gryffindor son aquellos que gusten de las aventuras y las proezas. Los Slytherin aquellos que tengan astucia para obtener lo que quieran como sea sin importar nada. A Ravenclaw pertenecen aquellos dotados de inteligencia. A Hufflepuff pertenecen los justos, leales y pacientes.  
Sakura miró al fondo, allí se encontraban personas mayores. En el centro estaba sentada una señora bastante mayor con un sombrero de punta y vestida de negro quien dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura. A simple vista resaltaba una persona del doble de alto de una persona normal.  
Luego de devolver una sonrisa a la señora Sakura fue corriendo a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó entre Chiharu y un chico de aspecto distante, cabello negro y piel blanca.  
-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo-comentó Chiharu mientras Sakura tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada.  
-Yo también- dijo Sakura antes de darle un gran mordisco a la tostada con mermelada.  
Chiharu se terminó de comer unos huevos revueltos con pan que ya casi había terminado cuando llegó Sakura.  
-¿Y el correo?- Preguntó Sakura al cabo de un minuto cuando ya había arrasado con cuatro tostadas- ¿No hay nada para mí?  
-No-respondió Chihari.  
-Ya… Oye, me encanta la comida de este colegio.-murmuró Sakura.  
-Si… los Elfos Domésticos hacen bien su traba,-Chiharu no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por el chico del otro lado de Sakura.  
-Sabias, Sakura, que los fundadores de Hogwarts tuvieron que cocinar ellos mismos y como no eran muy buenos tuvieron varias quejas de los alumnos.-Dijo- Godric Gryffindor era un amante de la cocina y era quien generalmente cocinaba, pero era el peor. Slytherin se cansó de cocinar, y lo peor, de comer los espantosos platos de Gryffindor, que por eso abandonó el colegio pero no sin crear la Cámara Secreta en la que dejó a su fiel mascota; un Basilisco, esperanzado en que ella se encargase de eliminar a aquellos futuros estudiantes que tengan tan mal sazón como Gryffindor.  
-¿De verdad, Miles?- preguntó Sakura con mucho interés pero a la vez sorprendida, aunque con un poco de miedo- Yo tengo muy mal sazón-Comentó entrecortadamente.  
-Es ver…  
No es cierto-interrumpió Chiharu frunciendo el entrecejo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Miles.  
-¿A no?-peguntó Sakura con un poco de alivio notorio.  
Sakura miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Primero se detuvo en un chico de cabello rojo y rostro de ángel que charlaba muy a gusto con sus compañeros. Sintió que el estómago le dio vuelta y que se le puso del tamaño de una Snitch Dorada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Después miró a una joven de cabello negro que se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigía hacia ella.  
-Lupita no tardes- le gritó una de sus amigas quien ya se preparaban para ir a sus clases.  
-Buenos días hermana- le dijo Sakura.  
-Buenos días Sakura-contestó- hola chicos- se dirigió a Chiharu y Miles quienes contestaron con un moviendo con la cabeza.  
-Buenos, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Chiharu-No queremos llegar tarde.  
Si, bueno… hoy no es un gran día: Dos horas de Transformaciones, dos de pociones y dos de Historia de la Magia.-Apuntó Miles lo que terminó en un susurro.  
Ambos se fueron, dejando a Sakura a solas con su hermana.  
-Toma-le tendió una caja a Sakura sonriendo-en una torta. La envió mamá para ti.  
-Ah, gracias-tomó la caja y sonrió a su hermana-¿papá no envió nada?  
-No…  
-Debe estar muy ocupado, con lo trabajador que es…-apuntó Sakura con un brillo en los ojos.  
-Si bueno…-balbuceó.  
-Nos vemos, tengo que irme para no llegar tarde.  
-Ya.

La última clase que Sakura tenía era Historia de la Magia. El profesor que impartía esa asignatura era el Profesor Binns, quien no era como los demás del colegio, él era un fantasma. Lleva unas pequeñas gafas.  
-Como ya les dije en la primera clase, concer la historia de la magia es muy importante. Hoy hablaremos sobre uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos: Albus Dumbledore.-hablaba el profesor- ¿Alguien sabe quien es?  
Sakura levantó la mano antes de que se diera cuenta. Vio que varios de sus compañeros, más de Ravenclaw (con quien les tocaba compartir la clase ese día) levantaron la mano, pero el profesor y todos, incluyendo los que tenían la mano levantada la miraban a ella.  
El profesor Binns miraba con mucho asombro a Sakura y algo chistoso, como si esperara que Sakura le dijera «Es broma, no lo sé, Profesor» (Varios estudiantes contenían la risa.  
Pero ella lo sabía, era la primera vez que sabía una de las respuestas para una pregunta en clase de Historia de la Magia. Ella nunca prestaba atención a las clases y al parecer el profesor pensaba que eso era totalmente imposible para ella, así que constantemente la regañaba o le dejaba tareas extras.  
Realmente a el profesor Binns no daba importancia a si uno de sus alumnos prestaba atención o no, pero por alguna razón consideraba a Sakura como un caso especial.

Después de la clase de Historia de la Magia Sakura decidió salir a los jardines del colegio acompañada de Chiharu y Miles. Además el profesor Binns le había encargado entregarle a un alumno de quinto, James Potter, unos libros que titulaban «'Historia de la magia' de Adalbert Waffling» y «Historia de la magia moderna.  
-Viste la cara del Profesor Binns mientras respondías el montón de preguntas sobre Dumbledore- se burló Chiharu haciendo un gesto exagerísimo de la cara del Profesor Binns-Eso sí que fue chistoso.  
-Yo me fijé más en la cara de Meilin Corner de Ravenclaw.- inquirió Miles abrazando su barriga para contener la risa-Ella sí que estaba fueriosa por que eras el centro de atención y no ella.  
Sakura se había sonrojado un poco por los comentarios de sus compañeros. -Bueno, tengo un libro desde los siete años que mi mamá me regaló sobre Albus Dumbledore, lo he leído como mil veces, aunque le falta una página, al parecer de la arrancaron. De seguro mamá no se dio cuenta cuando lo compró.-dijo Sakura tomando un poco de valor. No había pronunciado palabra desde que salió de la clase con el Profesor Binns.  
En ese momento pasaban a un lado de una tumba, la única que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La tumba de Albus Dumbledore.  
-Sakura, mira, es Potter- sañaló Miles a un chico alto, bueno, alto para ellos, que iba pasando muy cerca de la tumba entre muchos otros estudiantes-¿No ibas a entregarle esos libros?-señaló los libros que Sakura llevaba en la mano, lo que le mandó a entregar el Profesor Binns.  
-Ya, si, bueno, iré enseguida-dijo Sakura entregándoles sus otros libros a Chiharu, quedándose sólo con los que tenía que ir a entregar- nos vemos debajo del árbol junto al lago-corrió hacia Potter quien iba leyendo un tibro que titulaba «'Quidditch a través de los tiempos' de Kennilworthy Whisp.  
-¡Potter!-Llamó.  
James Potter, era uno chicos más populares de todo Hogwarts. Apenas alzó su mira para ver quien lo llamaba encontrándose a Sakura en frente.  
-¿Qué?-le preguntó con ásperamente.  
-El profesor Binns te envía estos libros-dijo Sakura con timidez entregandoles los libros.  
-Gracias.  
-¡Sakura!-Gritó Lupita quien se había acercado corriendo hacia donde estaban Sakura y Potter.  
-Hermana…  
-Me enteré que te fue muy bien en la clase de Historia de La Magia. Realmente me pregunto cómo, pero es genial-dijo Lupita jadeando aun.  
-Si, bueno…-Sakura se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermana, ya comenzaba a molestarle que todos le recordaran lo de la clase. Varios estudiantes de primero que pasaban iban murmurando acerca de eso también y Sakura alcanzaba oírlos.  
Lupita, que apenas se había percatado de la presencia de Potter lo miró y luego lo saludó un poco avergonzada por no haberse fijado que estaba allí. «Hola» y él sólo se limito a hacer un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo.  
-Bueno, y cuentame¿qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Lupita a su hermana con una voz más calmada y lenta.  
-Sólo contesté todas las preguntas que hizo sobre Albus Dumbledore.  
Potter se mostró un poco más interesado en lo que decían al escuchar ese nombre, inclusive había dado un paso adelante para escuchar mejor.  
-Fue suerte, por el libro que tengo de Albus Dumbledore- dijo Sakura que por un momento le pareció que su hermana había dado una mirada nerviosa a Potter como si pensara que este iba a estallar en algún momento, pero él se limitó a escuchar a Sakura sin dar ningún comentario. Sakura estaba apenada de tener que contarle a su hermana en frente de él.  
-Claro, además sé que papá fue un gran amigo suyo.-dijo Sakura.  
-¿Tu padre?-preguntó James Potter con mucha curiosidad. Tenía la miraba fija en la tumba de Dumbledore.  
-Severus Snape-aclaró Sakura.  
-Sé quien es tu padre.  
-Ah…-Sakura adoptó una expresión de inquietud, no se explicaba entonces por qué había hecho esa pregunta si sabía quien era su padre.-Mi papá me ha hablado mucho de él, sabías que mi papá no sólo fue su amigo sino que también estuvo en La Orden del Fénix apoyándolo.  
-Si, claro-dijo Potter auque si expresión era más bien de ironía. Hasta entonces seguía mirando la tumba.  
-Albus Dumbledore…-iba a seguir Sakura cuando fue interrumpida.  
-No andes pavoriandote por allí!-le gritó la niña de cabello negro y largo recogido en dos coletas. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las manos le temblaban de la rabia.  
-Corner…-dijo Sakura con extrañes.  
-¡Te ves ridícula!-chilló Meilin Corner- ¡Te luces por todos lados hablando de Albus Dumbledore cuando fue tu padre quien lo asesinó!  
Lupita quiso taparle la boca a Meilin pero supo que ya no podía hacer nada.  
Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Meilin.  
-Tu papá lo asesinó…- repitió.  
Sakura tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que Meilin dacía. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban.  
Miró primero a Potter y luego a su hermana. Ninguno la miraba a los ojos. Ninguno negaba lo que acababa de oír.  
Tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba decir una sola palabra. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sin pronunciar nada la cerró, la abrió una vez más y volvió a cerrarla. Sentía los pies clavados sobre la tierra, pero no quería seguir allí. Varios estudiantes se detuvieron a mirar. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. Volvió a mirar a James y luego a Lupita y por último a Meilin, y sin darle una orden a su cuerpo este se movió. No podía pensar en nada. Las palabras «Tu padre lo asesinó» no cesaban en su cabeza. Dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera sabía a donde ir, sólo se limitaba a correr. Pudo escuchar a Lupita llamarla y a Potter detenerla, ya que se había propuesto ir detrás de su hermanita. Potter le decía a Lupita que debía dejarla sola.  
Sakura en el fondo se lo agradeció , no quería hablar, no quería estar con nadie, no quería pensar.  
Se dirigió a la cabaña del Guardabosques, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sin darse cuenta.  
Cuando se fijó estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
Se sentó a un lado de la puerta. No podía creerlo; Su padre un asesino. La persona a la que más admiraba era el asesino de quien él había dicho su amigo. El libro no lo decía. Entonces, las cosas comenzaron a aclararse: la hoja que habían arrancado de su libro debía decir aquello, debía decir que su padre, Severus Snape, había asesinado a aquella persona tan buena.  
Las lágrimas seguían brotando.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Hagrid, el Guardabosques y profesor que medía el doble de una persona normal salió de ella. Llevaba una gran sonrisa. Dio un hondo y largo suspiro e iba a comenzar a caminar, dio la vuelta, al parecer se le había olvidado algo, y vio a Sakura allí, sentaba, con las manos envolviendo sus piernas y llorando con la cabeza gacha.  
-Eh… ¿hola?-balbuceo Hagrid.  
-Hola…-dijo tímidamente Sakura levantando la cabeza para verlo bien.  
Sakura secó sus lágrimas, no sintió cuando Hagrid salió de la cabaña. Había corrido para estar sola y ahora un profesor la había encontrado llorando y lo más probable es que comience a hacerle preguntas a las cuales no quería dar respuesta.  
-¿Por qué no entras? Le dijo Hagrid con mucha amabilidad y voz maternal.  
Sin dar respuesta Sakura entró a la cabaña de Hagrid seguida de él quien cerró la puerta tras entrar.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?  
-No…  
Se sentó en una de las sillas de la gran mesa que delataba muchos años de estar allí. La silla era tan alta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.  
-Bien…-dijo Hagrid con nerviosismo-¿Quieres decirle a este profesor que fue lo que te pasó?  
Sakura no sabía si debía contarle a Hagrid pero igual quería saber si todo el mundo sabía lo que ella había ignorado hasta ese día. Lo dudó por un momento, pero como si alguien le hubiese dicho que hacer, se decidió por hablar. -¿Sabía usted que mi padre es el asesino de Albus Dumbledore?-preguntó entrecortadamente y haciendo énfasis en la palabra asesino.  
A Hagrid lo tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dedujo Sakura al ver como se ponía nervioso y sin querer tumbó al suelo varios platos que estaban en la mesa haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Hagrid se batía entre contestar la pregunta que le había hecho o reparar todo aquello. Miraba a los trozos de porcelana y luego a Sakura, al final se decidió por contestar la pregunta de la joven.  
-Bueno…-dudó-Sí.  
-Ya…- Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor todo aquello era una mentira de Meilin, pero toda esperanza se había esfumado en aquel momento.  
Hagrid se dio cuenta de la tristeza de quien lo acompañaba y se apresuró a decir algo.  
-Bueno, eso es algo muy conocido por todos, pero por petición de tu madre preferimos esconderte la verdad, ella es buena y eso todos lo sabíamos.  
-¿Mi mamá fue quien pidió que me lo ocultaran?  
-Bueno, es que ella no quería que su pequeña hija de cinco años en ese entonces supiera que su padre regresaba de Azkaban.-Dijo con mucha prisa, nervioso. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la cara de Sakura parecía como si estuviese viento un Colacuerno Hungaro. –No podía hacer nada con Guadalupe que ya tenía diez años y se daba cuenta de todo en cuanto ocurría a su alrede… -¿Azkaban¡Azkaban!-gimoteó Sakura.  
-No debí haber dicho eso, no debí haber dicho eso…  
-Pero… Pero cómo… -Balbuceó.  
-Bueno, entiende, el fue un mortífago, lo único que hizo tu madre fue pedirnos que ya pasados diez años sacáramos a tu padre y le colocáramos algo que él tomara por lo menos tan despreciable como Azkaban y… y eso hicimos por que tu madre nos lo pidió, por que ella sí conoció a Dumbledore… por que ella sí lo quiso… -dijo Hagrid tan rápido que Sakura tardó varios segundos en entender lo que decía,  
-¿Mortífago¡Mortífago!-Chilló.  
-No debí haber dicho eso, no debí haber dicho eso- repetía Hagrid examinándose las manos como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo.  
Sakura acababa de comprobar que Hagrid no era la persona más reconfortable en el mundo, si antes se sentía mal, ahora era peor.  
Mira-dijo Hagrid rápidamente-es cierto que tu papá hizo cosas muy malas, pero eso no significa que sea en estos momentos una mala persona.  
La forma en la que lo decía no parecía muy convincente, pero aquellas palabras significaban una nueva esperanza para ella y la prueba de que esta persona con la cual nunca había cruzado palabras antes trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Así que hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras miraba una fotografía en la que estaba Hagrid con una mujer mucho más alta que él, lo cual para Sakura había resultado totalmente imposible de encontrar. Al parecer era la foto de su boda por que ella vestía de blanco y el tenía un traje muy elegante. Vio otras fotos que estaban a un lado de esta, habían un niño y una niña, Sakura los reconoció como los hijos de Hagrid por su gran parecido y altura, por que tenían rostros de ser unos niños a pesar de ser tan grandes.  
Hagrid permaneció callado. Realmente no encontraba que más decirle a Sakura.  
-Bien…- Dijo Sakura al cabo de cinco minutos.-Gracias.  
Hagrid le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Sakura trató de devolvérsela pero sólo pudo sacar una pequeña y pasajera que no se asemejaba nada a la que él le había dado.  
-Tengo que irme, me están esperando-le dijo Sakura, quien se acababa de acordar que había quedado en reunirse con Chiharu y Miles deba del árbol que está junto al lago.  
Sakura se levantó de la silla brincando ya que no podía alcanzar el piso y caminó hacia la puerta. Se preguntaba si sus amigos sabían eso que ella había ignorado hasta ese día. ¿Podría ella levantar la cara a su padre aunque sea una vez más para dedicarle una sonrisa¿O comenzaría a avergonzarse de él delante sus amigos?  
En ese momento Sakura no sabía lo que sucedería, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que capturar todas las Cartas Clow, tal vez, eso le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en aquel tema que acababa de hablar con Hagrid.  
Quien sólo se quedó allí, sentado, mirándola salir. Después de todo, no podía hacer nada más.  
-  
Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rouwlin.  
Todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a Clamp.  
Todos los personajes de Rebelde pertenecen a Pedro Damián. Esta historia ha sido creada por Alcira Vélez sin animo de lucro, todo ha sido por amor a HARRY POTTER, SAKURA CARD CAPTOR y REBELDE.  
-  
Para descargar el el archivo en doc usa esta dirección: http/rapidshare.de/files/8562529/harrypotter1.doc.html 


End file.
